The Farmer Boy and the City Girl
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: She didn't expect it to happen, but then again, who did? The farmer boy and the city girl was so overused in cheesy, fake movies. Key Words: Cheesy, and fake.


**The Farmer Boy and the City Girl**

**AN- The episode "Obsta-Kill Course"'s make up between them, NEVER HAPPENED. Okay, now that we've got that out of the way...**

**Ever since they started mentioning it, I have loved the couple Scottney. I have just found it just adorable, so I decided to contribute to the fandom with this fluffy little one shot of one-shotness!**

Nobody's p.o.v.

Courtney was walking back to the girl's cabin, well, more like trudging. The cameras were off for that day, so she could do as she pleased. She was bummed about the challenge, and looked longingly at the Spa Hotel.

Not only did she lose the challenge, she lost her boyfriend of two hours, Scott. That idiotic, adorable, country boy.

Courtney did not know she would fall for him, but then again, who did? The country boy falling for the city girl was an overused plot in many cheesy, fictional, chick-flicks. Key words: Fictional and Chick-flicks.

The chances of that happening in real life, Courtney figured, were less than 0%, so when it actually happened, she wasn't expecting it. Not at all.

Although she hated to admit it, she and Cameron, or Four-Eyes, did have some things in common. They both hated when something could not be answered logically. In this case, Courtney spent hours trying to figure out how this could have happened, and she couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey Courtney, are you okay?" A voice asked Courtney. She turned around and saw Gwen. "Oh hey. Yeah, I'm just peachy," Courtney told her, trying to sound cheerful.

"You aren't okay. I can see it. It's about the whole you and Scott thing isn't it?" Gwen scowled. "No! Of course not! Me and Scott were nothing," Courtney laughed bitterly.

"Uh huh. Sure. It you were quote on quote 'nothing', why did you two kiss?" Gwen pressed. "That was an accident!" Courtney protested. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No matter how much you want to deny it, you like him. A lot. And you know it too," she said. With that, she turned and walked away.

"Gee, great talk, Gwen. Great talk," Courtney thought. Courtney then decided that a walk would clear her head, so she took off into the starry night.

She walked along the front dock, so many memories coming back to her. She remembered stepping off that boat, just a few summers ago, for the first time. She remembered stealing food from Chris in the first season, with Duncan.

That name. The name of the boy she once trusted and loved. The name of the boy who betrayed her later for a girl, Courtney knew, was much more his type. She hated to admit this too, but it was true. Duncan was a bad-boy who loved guts and ogre, and had the I.Q. of a potted plant. Courtney was a CIT with a history of being a teacher's pet, always behaving and acing her classes. And Gwen was more like Duncan than Courtney ever would have dreamed of being.

But still, Courtnsy couldn't help but feel a tang of bitterness, and then another question popped into her mind, a voice that lurked in the back of her head."If this stupid island caused you so much pain and heartbreak, why'd you come back? What was the point?" It asked.

Courtney kept walking and before she knew it, was at the elimination fire, which was now deserted and the fire was starting to smolder out. She sat down absentmindedly on one of the logs, closing her eyes, thinking about the question.

Why had she come back? It hadn't occurred to her before. She certainly didn't have anything, or anyone, to look forward to. If she had come back for the money, she wondered, what was the point? She wasn't extremely poor, in fact, her family was very wealthy.

Courtney sat there, swimming in her own ocean of thoughts, out of reach from the outside world. Until a snap was heard. Courtney peeked one eye open and looked around.

"Um, hey," a nasally voice greeted from directly behind her. Courtney jumped up. "GAH! Scott! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest and trying to control her breath.

"Hehe, sorry," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. His face went pink until he remembered. "Wait, why am I talking to you? You're the one who cheated on me on our two-hour anniversary!" He spat.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Scott, how many times do I have to-"  
"Save it, Princess!" Scott cut her off.

Courtney's eyes narrowed in fury. She slapped him upside the face. "Don't ever call me that name AGAIN!" She screamed. Scott rubbed the side if his face where she had slapped him. "First of all, OW! And second of all, I can call you anything I choose. And third of all, why are you out here at this time of night?"

"First of all, I meant it to hurt, you moron! Second of all, you cannot call me Princess or you will lose a limb! And third of all, why do I have to explain myself to you?!" She spat, sinking back down on the tree stump.

Scott sat down right next to her. "What is so bad about the name Princess?" He asked her. Courtney looked at him, baffled. "Did you watch the first 3 seasons of this show?" She questioned.

Scott never did watch the show. He just kinda heard about it from a friend who said he should go. This was completely idiotic on his part, but he didn't care. "No..." he replied slowly.

Courtney went on to explain that Duncan used to call her Princess, and their brief relationship. She also told him about the whole Gwen fiasco. By the end of it, she was near tears and Scott looked shocked.

"That little-" he started, shutting his mouth before he said anything he would regret. "Why would he do that to you?" He continued. Courtney gave him a sad shrug. "So, let me get this straight. This idiot you dated argued with you for fun, kissed another girl behind your back, left you unexpected for your best friend, and now is mad at you for blanking him?" Scott listed.

Courtney nodded. "Courtney, I'm so sorry," Scott muttered, looking down at the ground. "That's why 'Princess' bothers me, because that's what he'd call me," she explained.

"Scott, I could never cheat on any guy after that, especially you. Not after I knew what it was like, not knowing that the guy that quote on quote 'loves you' goes behind your back and sees another girl," Courtney said after a while.

"I really wanted this to work, Scott. You're unlike any if my past boyfriends. You're sweet, cute, funny, though not the smartest," (Scott laughed at this) "and you treat me like an equal. Plus, your manipulation skills are incredible!" Courtney added giving him a tear-eyed smile.

Scott wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled down at her. "I want this to work too. Do ya think you could take me back?" He asked. Courtney grinned. "Well, if I have to..." She joked.

Scott reached in his pocket and gave her back the shoe-lace ring, which she out in her pocket. They were about to kiss when...

"SCOTT! COURTNEY! Where are you guys? Report to your cabins immediately, now!" Chris yelled over the speakers.

"You think we're in trouble?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you care?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, me neither. But let's go so they don't start searching for us."

They walked hand in hand back to the cabins. "By the way Scott, thanks," Courtney blurted out once they got back to the cabins. "For what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"For being my country boy."

And with that, she pecked him lightly on the cheek and went up the stairs to the girl's side of the cabins. She closed the door, giggling, leaving Scott as red as one of his Pappy's home-grown tomatoes. Courtney thought she was safe, until Gwen turned on the light. "Nothing, sure..."

**AN- And that was it. I just watched the latest episode. Really? Really, Courtney?! Yes, Courtney is competitive, but she's not a heartless harpy! Dang it producers! Scottney will live, I vow it. I VOW IT.**


End file.
